


A Sorely Needed Massage

by EmeraldEyes8917



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: 'tell me i'm a good boy', Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Massage, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, When the TMPH goes too far, aka the torture belt, six pack ems, specifically that weight loss products episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyes8917/pseuds/EmeraldEyes8917
Summary: Following a particularly harrowing filming of the Ten Minute Power Hour involving an ab-shocking device that leaves her partner in a fit of pain, she knows just the thing to make Danny feel much better.This can be read in the 'Walk You Through the Dark Side of the Morning' universe or as a stand-alone.





	A Sorely Needed Massage

Today was a day of peace and tranquility.

At least out in the main office space where she was sitting, making notes and checking the social media accounts out of habit.

Meanwhile, as to be expected on a day when Arin and Dan were filming the Ten Minute Power Hour, there was much laughter and loud bumps heard from the recording room, which she had learned to accept as the background ambiance of working in one of the best offices in the world, as far as she was concerned.

On this day, however, there were sudden pained screams which made her head whip round immediately with a concerned frown and wide eyes.

The scream becomes louder through the door, and that is when she knows that it is Arin making that inhuman noise.

Bewildered, she gets up from her desk and cautiously creeps closer to the door, motioning towards Ali who was wearing headphones and had not heard anything yet.

She beckons her over, standing just a few feet away from the room and just as Ali reaches her, a second voice starts to yelp in pain.

While she had not heard him make such a sound before in all their time together, she knew that it was Dan in pain.

Her protective instincts kick in and she almost shrieks her partner's name quite loudly, clamping her hands over her mouth just in time. 

As much as she wanted to barge in and halt whatever was happening, it would not do kindly for her to interrupt their filming for this daredevil variety segment, even though it sounded like a medieval torture session going on in there.

The two girls regard each other in confused silence and slowly back away from the door.

When they are a good distance away, Ali manages to whisper, "Oh, man... I hope it's worth it for what they're doing."

All she does is offer a weak chuckle, before she turns around walks away quite stiffly, mumbling, "Always look on the bright side of life..."

Her feeble whistling accompanies her as she retreats to the streaming sofa and cuddles Big the Cat to her chest, waiting with bated breath for the two men to emerge so she could tend to the man she adored so much.

 

Twenty minutes later...

No sooner than she had reached for a blanket to take a short nap, then the door of the recording room opens.

The two men known as the Game Grumps walk out, and what a spectacle they presented.

Arin is wearing the remnants of black plastic pants, the lower legs completely torn off, and Dan is holding his stomach and rubbing his left bicep with a forced smile.

"Hey dude, you should sign up for Mr. Universe after all that exercise."

Dan makes a deadpan laughing noise, "Thank you, Arin. I'll think about it as soon as I ice my rock hard abs."

She stands from the sofa and Dan immediately catches sight of her, reaching out towards her with an air of desperation, "Baby... my sweetheart, I need an adult."

While relieved to see him in one piece, she immediately switches to practical responsible mode, "What on Earth were you two doing in there? It sounded like you were being tormented by the devil."

"We were, in fact, dude. The devil of weight loss," Arin quips as he wanders off, pulling off the remnants of the plastic bag pants as he goes.

Dan approaches her and gives her a clumsy hug, kissing the top of her head, "I'll explain in a second. It'll be hilarious and worth it for the Power Hour when it's all edited, I promise."

"If you say so, starman..."

He lets out a groan as she hugs him around his waist and she immediately pulls back, grimacing in sympathy, "Oh goodness, too hard?"

He gives her a pained smile, "Just a little bit, but your hugs are so, so worth it."

She looks up at him with a fond look, "Not if it's hurting you. You want to lie down for a while?"

Without allowing him to reply, she takes his hand and leads him to one of the quiet meditation rooms, closing the door behind them.

"Honestly baby, I'm fine."

With her hands on her hips, she taps her index finger lightly on his chest, "Mmhmm. I heard screams of pain and you are walking around holding your middle, and I want to be able to hug my boyfriend without doing him an injury. Now get yourself lying down on that couch there, and let's see if we can ease that discomfort."

After almost snorting with amusement at her strict demeanour, Dan complies, stretching out along the length of the sofa after toeing off his sneakers, flinging a hand over his eyes in a dramatic fashion.

"The things I do for comedy, sugar sprinkles."

She approaches the sofa after switching on a table lamp, "You did so, so well, whatever it was."

"Not bad for an old man, huh?" He lifts his arm and gives her a flirty wink.

She chuckles, sitting on the edge of the sofa beside him and he shifts to the back of the sofa so she has more room, wincing as his muscles protest.

"So what were you two doing today?"

Dan takes a huge inhale, beginning the woeful tale, "So we are doing the theme of weight loss products, since it's the new year and trying those fad things that hardly ever really work. The last thing was a six pack zapping contraption that basically sticks to your stomach and there's this torture device that cranks it up and makes it pulse your abs like a freaking shock collar."

Her mouth falls open, "Oh, wow... that sounds terrible."

"Oh, it was. I didn't get why Arin was screaming because I couldn't feel anything happening when I put my hand on it. Then I decided to put it on and then the fun really started,"

He gives her a goofy smile and a thumbs up while she raises her eyebrow.

He then continues in a pained, exhausted voice after dropping the cheery facade, "It was like fifty elves pinching me with their tiny, devil fingers and it was the worst."

The giggle bubbles up before she can stop herself and Dan gives her a mock hurt expression, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"I'm sorry, Danny, I don't mean to laugh. It's just the image you described is so funny."

"No sympathy at all from you, my girlfriend of all people. What's the world coming to?" 

Dan flops his head back with a thump, immediately followed by a muttered exclamation of 'Ow'.

Taking pity on him, she tilts her head to one side, "Would you like me to help you feel better?"

"Mmmm... you can try. That would really be awesome, please."

"I can massage your tummy and those wonderful abs of yours."

He immediately perks up, "Oh... I like the sound of that."

"Good, because that is what is going to happen."

She rubs her hands together briskly to warm her palms up, wriggling her fingers and announcing in a bright, cheery voice, "Alright then, let's get that shirt up."

Dan helps to pull his shirt up closer to his chest, still making a valiant effort to flirt with her, "Get a load of these goods, baby."

She smiles at him out of the corner of her mouth in a mixture of fondness and exasperation, before resting her palms on his stomach and lightly pressing down, beginning a slow movement up and down.

"Let me know if I am pressing too hard, okay?"

All Dan does is nod, resting his head back with a sigh, only wincing once as she applies just a touch too much pressure on a particularly tender spot.

"You okay?"

"Mmhmmm..."

To make up for causing him that discomfort, she decides to coo softly, "My poor Dan... all brave and strong with the ab zapping product."

She switches the movement to side to side, moving from one hip to the other, keeping her palms flat, rewarded with Dan sighing gently.

She continues these movements while listening to Dan's breathing, keeping an ear out for any indication that he was in any way uncomfortable.

When she starts the knead his stomach lightly, Dan makes a low breathy sound and she almost stops, before he says quite lowly, "That feels so nice, please keep going."

With a rueful chuckle, "I'm doing my best cat impression of kneading. I hope it is helping,"

"Oh, it is..."

Encouraged, she kneads that bit more, switching between kneading and massaging with her hands, maintaining a gentle pressure all the while.

At this stage, Dan's entire body is completely unwound, his arms splayed out either side and he arches more into her touch with a needy whine.

"You know what you look like to me right now?"

His voice sounds dreamy, "What's that?" 

"You're like a fluffy, curly-haired dog having his belly rubbed."

Dan lets out a low chuckle, lightly kicking his left leg behind her in an imitation of said dog.

Chuckling, she says in a soft whisper, "Who's my good boy?"

The words escape her mouth before she even realises it.

"Oh my goodness... I cannot believe I just said that to you..."

Before she can even think to hide her face in shame, the effect of her words on Dan is instantaneous. 

He visibly arches his spine and pushes his hips up slightly, "Mmmmm..."

All she can do is observe, blushing at the noise he just made, which she may have heard whenever they kissed.

Dan's voice floats up from deep in his chest as he looks deep into her eyes, even from his reclined position, "Tell me... tell me I'm a good boy."

Tipping her head to one side as she looks at him, he blinks several times, "Really?"

"Yeah. I like it."

"Oh... I had no idea."

He appears quite bashful as well, "Neither did I, right until you said it. I think it's because of the way you said it? I don't know, but it made me all... tingly."

"Tingly?"

"Yes..."

Feeling both curious and playful, she taps her fingers along his side, "As in ASMR tingly?"

Dan bites on his lower lip, "More like... sensual tingly..."

Her heart clenches in her chest.

"I really make you feel that way?"

"In some many ways, beautiful."

"Da-an..."

He makes a soft hum, reaching for her hand and twining their fingers together, "You're an angel for making me feel a lot better. Now I'm just being greedy..."

She tilts her head with a demure look, "You're my boyfriend. Who else would I be spoiling right now?"

Dan appears thoughtful, until she leans her head down and kisses his stomach just below his belly button, whispering against his skin, "No one else..."

His only response is a rushed gasp of air, squeezing her hand. "Baby..."

She glances behind them with the full knowledge that they were skirting potentially dangerous territory by being intimate at work, but she knew where the line was.

Dotting a few more light kisses across his stomach, Dan lets out a low laugh, "Your hair is tickling me."

She lifts her head, pushing her hair back from her face and resumes massaging, "You're so ticklish, aren't you?"

He shifts back slightly, as if expecting her to tickle him, but she continues to knead his stomach gently, "You're such a good boy."

"Mmmmm... am I?"

She nods, kneading her fingers and leaning down to press more kisses to his skin, "Such a good boy for me..."

Dan shifts his hips upwards with an especially needy sound and already she can sense that they are getting carried away.

She rests her hands gently on his stomach, stroking along lightly with her fingertips in a slightly ticklish manner which makes his face crease into a smile before relaxing back down into a relaxed posture.

"Dan, my love?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Oh, yeah. So much..."

With a gentle smile, she says softly but firmly, "Then we'd better pause this until we are at home and away from prying eyes, if you get my meaning. My hands will surely develop a mind of their own and then we will be in big trouble."

Dan replies in a teasing fashion, "But I like trouble..."

When she responds with a single, slow unimpressed blink, Dan huffs a sigh, but he manages to nod in agreement.

"You are so sensible."

With the crisis averted for now, she reaches up to pull his shirt back down over his middle, lightly smoothing any wrinkles out.

"Is that code for dull as dishwater, sir?"

Dan reaches for her hands again, "No way. You're not dull at all. Far from it, baby..."

A pause.

"Am I still a good boy?"

Cheeks rosy, she whispers, "Yes... you are a good boy. My good boy..."

Dan tips his chin up slightly, before lifting a hand and beckoning to her, "Come up here and give me a kiss."

Her stomach flutters at the gentle command, "What's the magic word, starman?"

"Mmmm... please?"

"Good answer."

She scoots up closer and leans down to him, stopping when their lips are just a few inches apart, "I also would have accepted 'chocolate'."

"Oh, that's a magic word now? I'll have to remember that. Now come here, beautiful..."

He leans up and kisses her softly, carding his fingers into her hair as he deepens it with a low sigh as she swings her legs up behind her, stretching out beside him, sliding her arms around his shoulders and hugging him closer.

Dan eases his leg in between hers, running his hands up and down her back, kissing her in that slow, unhurried fashion that made her nerve endings tingle.

Before the kissing can become that bit more passionate and before she can become completely lost in him, she has gently pulled away, dotting kisses across his cheeks and his nose, hearing his relaxed chuckle, resting her head down on his chest as he loops his arms around her in a soft hug.

His content sigh blows warm breath against her forehead as she nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

"You want to take a nap, baby?"

"Mmmm... that would be nice, actually."

She lets out a purr as he gently scratches her head with his fingertips, murmuring "You took such good care of me just now. Let me return the favour, or start to return it right now because you made me feel so good. I am going to pamper you when we get home later and pay you back a hundred times over for what you did."

All she can do is sigh in contentment, already looking forward to them finishing work later, "That sounds so heavenly. Thank you, love..."

He kisses the top of her head, "You're so welcome. We don't have to move for a while. I want to take time to cuddle my girl."

He hugs her tighter and she presses a kiss just over his heart before cuddling closer, her eyes falling shut and listening to his heart beating.

Time slowly passes as they lay together, with nothing else in the world going on for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with the hurt and comfort fluff again. :)
> 
> This was a nice one to write, because I honestly did want to kiss Dan's tummy better after that awful ab-shocking device. It looked hilarious but my goodness, the torture he and Arin go through for that show!
> 
> Confession: I had the hardest time coming up with a title for this that was not angsty or dramatic in any way. XD
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. It means the world to me.


End file.
